1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a boot liner. More specifically, the present invention relates to an inner boot liner for a snowboard boot.
2. Background Information
Ski boots, snowboard boots, and other such thermal footwear products generally comprise an outer boot disposed on the outside and a boot liner (inner boot) disposed on the inside of the outer boot. In most cases boot liners are configured in a shape and a material so as to provide warmth to the wearer's feet, shock absorption, good foot comfort, and the like.
Boot liners generally comprise a sole forming the bottom portion of the boot and an upper part formed extending over the top of the sole so as to cover the foot and ankle of the wearer. The upper part has a rear portion for supporting the rear section of the ankle, and a pair of side parts that support the side sections of the ankle and are integrally formed with the rear portion. In the pair of side parts, the front ends are disposed separated from each other, and a slit is formed in the front section of the ankle. A tongue for supporting the front section of the ankle is fitted extending to the top in the bottom end of the slit (for example, see U.S Pat. No. 5,924,218).
Examples of this type of conventional boot liner include those that further comprise a fastening mechanism for improving the perceived fit of the upper part on the foot. The fastening mechanism normally has a plurality of insertion elements disposed in the vicinity of the front end of the upper part at intervals in the vertical direction. Each insertion element is formed in a loop shape so that a shoelace or other such lace-shaped member can be inserted (for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,542).
In such a boot liner, for example, the ends of the shoelace are inserted in a pair of insertion elements at the same vertically aligned positions, the ends are intersected while being pulled so that the front ends move closer to each other, the operation of inserting them into adjacent insertion elements in the front end at opposite sides is repeated, and the ends are then tied together and fixed to each other, whereby the upper part is pressed against the wearer's foot, and a specific sensation of fitting is obtained.
In the above-mentioned conventional boot liner, the deformation of the upper part is limited to a condition in which the front ends merely come closer to each other when fastened to the ankle of the wearer, for which reason the sensation of fitting on the ankle is sometimes insufficient.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved boot liner. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.